Lemon Fever
Lemon Fever is a snoss-exclusive lethal virus contracted by a Mullet's bite or by waddling into another victim's explosion aftermath. Like I Love You Flu, the only penguins that die are ones who can't obtain treatment. Though it can be caught in any place with a mullet and something yellow in the environment, it effects Snowzerland the most. Here are the stages: Stages of disease Stage 1: Entrance- Lemon Fever is, again, contracted via a mullet bite/ bloodstream or daring to waddle into another infected patient's explosion aftermath. The incubation period can be from 3 days to a month. Remember: The longer the incubation period, the more severe it is. Stage 2: Onset of symptoms- Once it drains the liver's Blutizan (An important ingredient for a penguin to stay alive), the penguin will begin the onset of symptoms, which is stomach pain, high fever (typically around 102 degrees), and bloody orange vomit. Another significant feature is a rash circling the mullet's bite. Stage 3: Jaundice/ Port closing- As the liver wastes away and the bacteria now affects the spinal cord, the penguin will turn bright yellow, and it's ports cannot access other locations, thus paralyzing the penguin from the neck down, leaving the limbs as immobile as rocks. Stage 4: Delirium- The brain is now affected, causing seizures temporarily allowing movement, memory loss, and delirium. Frothing at the mouth will also occur (Not to be confused with Rabies, a mammal virus rare but lethal in humans). Stage 5: Application not responding + Fatal error- The dashboard of the penguins brain now, at last, gives way. The penguin will then begin screaming " FATAL ERROR 405. ACCESS DENIED. WHOOPS, YOU'RE A FALSE POSITIVE. TOO BAD. NYAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! PRESS ANY KEY TO CONTINUE PROCESS OF DSL MELTING INTO SLUDGE." over and over again. The penguin will also go blind and deaf if not treated promptly. Stage 6: Kaboom!- After about 2 hours of screaming a fatal error 405 message, the penguin will turn red and countdown one hour until "Meltdown", when the penguins organs will crash and basically, you'll want to stay about at least 3.5 miles away to avoid getting obliterated. You'll have an hour to do so, so get packing or send the infected penguin as far as you can in the next half hour as quickly as you can. Of course the explosion means the penguin's death, as everything within 3.5 miles will get cremated in an extremely violent process. At least you don't have to go cremate it. Anyone who dares try to cure the patient will soon get infected, then blow up another 3.5 miles of precious land. Imagine how many times Snowzerland would get 3.5 miles of it blown up if it weren't for deletion! Treatment of disease for each stage Stage 1 treatment: Can be prevented by avoiding weird-looking mullets and other victim's explosion remnants at all costs. Stage 2 treatment: Can be treated by taking Ditto B in order to b_ _ _ the disease out and an injection of Blutizan. Stage 3 treatment: Can be treated by an injection of Blutizan and Ditto B to also regain movement. Therapy will also be needed. Stage 4 treatment: Can be treated by Ditto A, injection of Blutizan, then ditto B, then also Ditto C snowballs until patient is treated. Therapy will again be needed. Stage 5 treatment: Can be treated by Ditto A, injection of Blutizan, then Ditto B, then Ditto c snowballs until patient stops screaming and can respond controllably. Extensive therapy will be needed. Stage 6 treatment: At Stage 6, the only way to prevent you, he/she, and everything within 3.5 miles of the victim from blowing up and other penguins being contaminated is to delete the victim.